I Kissed a Girl
I Kissed a Girl is the sixth episode of the first season. It first aired on August 16, 2010 and drew 6.49 million viewers. It was written by Alison Cross and directed by Michael Zinberg. Plot Jane looks at love from both sides when she goes undercover to solve a lesbian killing and dates a handsome guy in her yoga class. Recap Jane and Maura investigate the murder of a married two-timing lesbian outside of a lesbian bar which looks like a hate crime at first but soon gets more complicated, forcing Jane to go undercover as a lesbian to catch the killer since she bears a physical resemblance to the victim. Maura fixes Jane up with a sexy bachelor from their yoga class. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli Guest Cast *Antonio Sabato Jr. as Jorge *Jay Ali as Brock *Brenda Strong as Mel Gaynor-Randle *Andrea Pyle as Merch Owner *Ethan Phillips as John J. Murray *Raya Meddine as Claire *Jarrod Bunch as Roy Tomkins *Kimberly Willess as Katie Gaynor-Randle *Melinda Ratner as Mary Anne *Takleta Patak as Tasha Quotes Detective Barry Frost: Maura You got her to do yoga? Detective Jane Rizzoli: sarcastically No, it was my idea. I love yoga. Maura Isles: We had to leave before Ardha Chandrasana. I feel very unbalanced. Jorge: You're like a race car. Finely tuned. Beautiful. Jorge: Fast. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Not that fast. Maura Isles: Come on, Jane, Jorge's a catch. Detective Vince Korsak: If you don't want him, can I have him? Detective Jane Rizzoli: Jorge? Yeah, he's all yours. Maybe if I get fat, he'll stop calling. Maura Isles: I just think if you allow him to see all sides of you, then he'll stop calling. Maura Isles: You know what, I just heard what that sounded like, and that is, what I meant to say was that human beings have good and bad traits, you know, and you have, you know, some characteristics that are a little not as, um, wow, fudge clusters! Detective Jane Rizzoli: Maybe I should be a lesbian. Maura Isles: Aww, well wishes can come true. Frost and Korsak wanted to fill out your dating profile. I typed! Detective Jane Rizzoli: You what? Maura Isles: If it wasn't for me, you'd be butch. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Maura, we all love the fact that you dress like you're about to strut down a Paris runway. It's, it's... interesting. Detective Barry Frost: It's endearing. Detective Vince Korsak: Sexy. Brock: his yoga class And heels down. Detective Jane Rizzoli: are back in yoga class You better hope this calms me down. Maura Isles: Well I could always tell him you like him. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Don't you dare. Gallery MV5BNzA2NDU2ODQ4OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzMzNTU3Mw@@. V1 SX1226 SY584 .jpg|Detective Jane Rizzoli MV5BNTI2ODgzMzIyM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODMzNTU3Mw@@. V1 SX1226 SY584 .jpg|Detective Jane Rizzoli MV5BNTc3ODAwMzUyN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTQzNTU3Mw@@. V1 SX1226 SY584 .jpg|Detective Jane Rizzoli MV5BNDE1MzAxMTAxMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTMzNTU3Mw@@. V1 SX1226 SY584 .jpg|Dr. Maura Isles & Detective Jane Rizzoli MV5BMTQyMTM1OTYyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTMzNTU3Mw@@. V1 SX1226 SY584 .jpg|Detectives Jane Rizzoli & Barry Frost MV5BMTMxNTAyNjY1N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDMzNTU3Mw@@. V1 SX1226 SY584 .jpg|Dr. Maura Isles & Detective Jane Rizzoli MV5BMTkzODIxODQ1M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjMzNTU3Mw@@. V1 SX1226 SY584 .jpg|Dr. Maura Isles & Detective Jane Rizzoli MV5BMTcyNDAyMDAxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODIzNTU3Mw@@. V1 SX1226 SY584 .jpg|Detectives Jane Rizzoli & Barry Frost MV5BMTc4NjQ2ODAyNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTIzNTU3Mw@@. V1 SX1226 SY584 .jpg|Detective Jane Rizzoli MV5BMTc1NDU0MDM4Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDMzNTU3Mw@@. V1 SX1226 SY584 .jpg|Detective Jane Rizzoli & Dr. Maura Isles MV5BMjEzMzkwODE0OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzMzNTU3Mw@@. V1 SX1226 SY584 .jpg|Detective Barry Frost MV5BMjEwOTMwNjk3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjMzNTU3Mw@@. V1 SX1226 SY584 .jpg|Detectives Jane Rizzoli & Barry Frost MV5BMTQ2NzIwODAxMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDQzNTU3Mw@@. V1 SX1226 SY584 .jpg|Detectives Jane Rizzoli & Barry Frost Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes